poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: Revenge of the Orichalcos/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey: Revenge of the Orichalcos. story begins at the Ireland Rebel base, where Connor Lacey's looking at his friends getting as assimilated by the Delightful HIM Connor Lacey: Twilight. I can't believe that you and Soundwave have been a part of the Delightful HIM on Yo Ho Island. I think I have enough of that monster. But, I'm still puzzled about why Number 96 has stolen the Seal of Orichalcos card from the IRA museum. I think he must be up to something big. Oracle, if I'm Hal Jordan the Green Lantern, which planet where I can get a ring recharge? Oracle (DCSHG): The planet where all Green Lanterns can get a ring charge is on the Planet Oa. Connor Lacey: Perfect. Activate the Boom Tube to Oa on the double. Oracle (DCSHG): As you wish, Connor. with the Delightful HIM The Delightful HIM: Assimilate! Assimila... Harley Quinn (DCSHG): La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Will you stop that!? Groans I wish I never assimilated my partners in the first place. they noticed that they and Connor Lacey have made it to Oa Connor Lacey: Perfect, now by my calculations, Number 96 will appear soon. Ultimatrix Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Frankie Stein: Hi Connor. Did you come here to assimemamolate, or whatever it is we're doing? Water Hazard: No, Frankie. I'm here to set you and all of you free. Frankie Stein: Oh, Okay. The Delightful HIM: Then, let's fight! Hazard squirts the water at the Delightful HIM and hits Ultimatrix Pikachu: Pikachu! And, now, to Thunderbolt you all! thunder at the water electricute the Delightful HIM Pikachu: That's easy. Ultimatrix Megatron (Prime): Megatron! Or better yet Ultimatrix symbol Ultimate Megatron (Prime): Ultimate Megatron! Megatron (Prime) battles against the Delightful HIM Number 96: Well, well, well. Look who's here. Connor Lacey. Ultimate Megatron (Prime): Number 96! Just as I planned. Megatron (Prime) reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: I have a feeling you're to something big. But let's duel to find out what you're up to. Number 96: Agreed. activating their Duel Discs Connor Lacey and Number 96: Let's duel! Number 96: I draw! First, I summon Malicevorous Spoon! Spoon growls Number 96: Then, by sending Malicevorous Knife to the Graveyard, I can summon Malicevorous Fork! Fork growls Number 96: I'm not done finishing the tables for your defeat, Malicevorous Spoon lets me summon forth another Malicevorous monster from my Graveyard. Slice and dice, Malicevorous Knife! Knife growls Connor Lacey: I think I know what's going to happen next. Number 96: I overlay my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Knife and Fork. With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network to Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist! Next, I play Rank-Up Magic Barians Force and rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 2 Dark Mist! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm! I think I play Rank-Up Magic Millennium Force to rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 3 Dark Storm! Go, Millennium Xyz Evolution! Appear, Millennium Number 96: Dark Tempest! I placed a card face-down to end my turn. Your move. Connor Lacey: Very well! I play Double Summon to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and Axe Raider. Number 96: in his head Go on, Connor. Summon, Utopia. Connor Lacey: Next, I overlay my Level 4 Elemental Hero Sparkman and Axe Raider to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia! Number 96: in his head Good boy, Connor. Now, play the next card for my master plan to be complete. Connor Lacey: I'm not done yet! I activate Rank-Up Magic Astral Force to rebuild the rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4 Utopia! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear, Number 39: Utopia Beyond! The Delightful HIM: I think I'm getting bored. Number 96: I knew he would play that card. Connor Lacey: Now I placed two cards face-down to end the turn. The Delightful HIM: Assimilate! Delightful HIM assimilates Connor Lacey but nothing happened Connor Lacey: Hey, nothing happened. The Delightful HIM: Assimilate! Assimilate! Connor Lacey: Hey, Number 96. I'm not effected by the Delightful HIM because of the bonds with me and my friends. So, what are you going to do about it? Number 96: I'm going to do what I've should have done ages ago. I activate the Spell Card Card of Sanctity, it allows us to draw 6 cards. 96 and Connor Lacey draw 6 cards each Number 96: himself Now, if I can only get the Delightful HIM's attention to assimilate me instead of Connor. Connor Lacey I activate the card, Double Spell! By sending one Spell card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can select a Spell card from yours! And I selected Rank-Up Magic Astral Force. Lacey gasps Number 96: And now, I overlay Rank 4 Dark Tempest. With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! 96 throws a rock at the Delightful HIM The Delightful HIM: Assimi—. Huh? Connor Lacey: Number 96, what are you doing? Number 96: You'll find out. Appear, Number 96: Dark Maelstrom! Delightful HIM laughs maniacally and transforms into the Delightful Dark Mist Connor Lacey: This is creepy. Delightful Dark Mist yells The Delightful Dark Mist: What do you think, Connor? Doesn't this new look suit me perfectly? Connor Lacey: Scarey. The Delightful Dark Mist: Yes! This is power! Now, I can finally conquer the 16 realms! Connor Lacey: Oh no! Number 96 has been fused with the Delightful HIM! The Delightful Dark Mist: That's right! Your puny Ireland Rebel Alliance are nothing compare to what I've become. Connor Lacey: I knew you were a monster! But, I never know how low you are. But, one thing that I don't understand is that who are you? The Delightful Dark Mist: Me? I know exactly who I am, before I was trapped inside the Dark Mist card. I was the mighty Orichalcos duelist: Valtor! Connor Lacey: Valtor? But, that's impossible. I imprisoned your soul in the Orichalcos back at Domino City. The Delightful Dark Mist: That's what you thought, Connor. After you defeated me in our last duel, my soul wasn't imprisoned in the Orichalcos due to Dartz' lair sinking. So, I traveled to the Xyz Dimension of Duel Monsters, where I laid low for a while and start making plans for revenge. Yuma Tsukamo: I'm ready to high five the sky! The Delightful Dark Mist: That's where I saw it. Yuma Tsukamo dueling Shark slash Nash and released both Astral and the Number cards. And, when I saw one of them, I can sense it's dark aura and I've got an idea. I can take that dark aura and make it my own. So, when Brock made Yuma dropped his key, he allowed me to escape and I took the form of Astral. Connor Lacey: So, that's the reason why you need Yuma and Astral to begin your master plan. The Delightful Dark Mist: That's correct! Now, my master plan can finally be completed. All the Spell cards finally ready. Oh, I remember them all so well. in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Fender: I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! Yuma Tsukamo: What's a Barian's Force? Fender: This card ranks up my Xyz Monster and summons a Chaos Xyz Monster! Eliphas: And it's going to give me a great advantage this Spell card next, Rank-Up Magic Astral Force! in Connor Lacey joins The Rescuers Down Under Connor Lacey: I activate the Spell card Rank-Up Magic Millennium Force! This card ranks up my Xyz Monster and summons a Millennium Xyz Monster with one Rank higher! in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Gurimo: This card holds more power than all three Egyptian God Cards. And, it is as old as time itself: The Seal of Orichalcos! Connor Lacey: Ha, you don't have the Seal of Orichalcos card on your field. The Delightful Dark Mist: That's what I'm activating right now! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos! surge flows through the Delightful Dark Mist and transformed it into Valtor as they laughed evilly Valtor: Oh, what a relief. Pretending to be that dark spirit was really good while it lasted. Now, to continue with my turn, I summon Malicevorous Knife! Knife growls Valtor: And now, I activate it's effect, it's allows me to bring back a Malicevorous monster from the Graveyard. So, I'm going to cut you down to size by summoning Malicevorous Knife! And now, I overlay the two Level 2 Malicevorous Knives! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 65: Djinn Buster! Connor Lacey: The Number from the ruins. Valtor: Now, Dark Maelstrom's Special ability activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it takes one of your monsters attack points and adds them to it's attack points as triple! Now, attack Utopia Beyond! Connor Lacey: Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Mirror Force! Jaden Yuki's voice Say "goodbye" to all of your monsters in attack mode! 96: Dark Maelstrom and Number 65: Djinn Buster yelled as they're destroyed Valtor: You'll pay for that. I placed a card face-down to end my turn. Connor Lacey: I draw! I activate two copies of Ancient Rules to Special Summon Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos and then I play Card of Sanctity, it allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands. Lacey draws 4 cards and Valtor draws 5 cards Connor Lacey: Next, I play Double Summon to summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge and Elemental Hero Clayman. Then, I tune Rose with Clayman to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! Dragon roars Connor Lacey: Then, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards and I'll do it again since I have a second Pot of Greed card. Now, I play Ancient Rules to Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Pendulum Dragon roars Connor Lacey: Next, I play Dark Spiral Force, Neos Spiral Force, Stardust Spiral Force and Utopia Spiral Force! They allow me to double the attack points of the selected monster. So, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points are now... Valtor: ...40000 attack points!? Oh no. Connor Lacey: Now, attack Valtor directly with Rising Sun Dark Cosmic Spiral Slash! yells as his Life Points reach 0 Connor Lacey: I did it! Now, give me back my friends. returns back to the Delightful Dark Mist just as the heroes,villains and civilians are out of that body Frankie Stein: Thanks, Connor. Connor Lacey: Let's go home. The End back to Number 96 Number 96: My Seal of Orichalcos card. I have to get it. 96 Grunting Number 96: Once I'm done with Connor Lacey, the Ireland Rebels will be history. Seal of Orichalcos card floats with the force as a familiar figure appeared Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: And speaking of history, guess who's back? Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts